


Love is hilarious, but Eren in love is ridiculous.

by golden_queen_in_love



Series: Au. Eremin in the univeristy. [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Cheerleaders, Dancing and Singing, Hange Zoë's Experiments, M/M, Serenade, Surprise Party, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: University Au. where Eren decided to do something special for Armin.Or where Hange helped Eren to plan a cliche proposal from romantic movies."—If you want to do the best surprise, schedule a hotel room, get some condoms and...—Please, stop it."
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Au. Eremin in the univeristy. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092173
Kudos: 19





	Love is hilarious, but Eren in love is ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost Valentine's day, so I decided to write something fluffy but I failed. Haha, sorry. Thanks for reading. Happy (almost) Valentine's day!

* * *

Mornings were something that people used to hate so much.

Eren agreed about hating them. Moreover, he needed to wake up earlier because his first class was at 7 am in one of the farthest buildings on the campus. Sometimes he considered taking a ride in his car. But the real problem was finding parking in the zone, and the traffic was terrible.

Luckily there was something good about walking through his lessons. In his way, he could find his friends or even his boyfriend. They were not together in classes. It was almost impossible for them to see in the mornings. In the afternoon after the training of Eren, they just had time for cuddles after 7 pm.

But they were good with that situation.

After they returned as a couple, they talked and trying to find another way to have more time together. Some plans were a little crazy for Armin and others were for Eren. Hence, they agreed to be together at the weekend and tried their best in the weekdays.

The distance was the problem that made both upset and broke up the last time. Now space was no more a problem. Both realized that a relationship was not about being dependent on the other.

So, they were doing the things in the right way, or that Eren thought that.

February had arrived and the cold weather aside of the romantic month. In the morning, the wind was freezer than the rest of the day. Eren wore two of his jackets. He also wore gloves because his fingers were always frozen in his way at his classes.

This morning he carried the vacuum flask that his mom gifted him for Christmas. Inside the vacuum flask, there was a hot chocolate that Jean prepared before he woke up. Sometimes his teammates were considered and made something to eat or drink, they left leftovers. But the trash of someone was the treasure of someone else.

Eren woke up earlier than the rest of the guys and filled the middle of his vacuum flask with the hot chocolate. Then added more hot milk and saved it from later. He knew that morning the weather was lower than the previous days, so he needed something to warm his body.

He took a rest of his walking near the central library, which was the indicator to know he was in the middle of his way. That library was in the centre of the campus. Badly the building where he took his classes was in the opposite corner.

“ _Sugary_.” Eren thought after drinking the hot chocolate. Jean had the habit drink a lot of sugar and Eren was too asleep that he forgot to add more hot water. But what more he could do? Nothing. So, he continued drinking from his vacuum flask.

—Valentine’s day surprises! Get one and the second one would be half of the price!

The familiar voice surprised him because just a few students were walking through those paths.

Eren left the rest of his drink for later and walked a little at the northeast, from that person.

—Valentine’s close! Schedule anticipate and get a discount!

As Eren expected, on the right side there was Hange. Next to her, some students holding posters and roses.

—Valentine's day is closer than you expect! Jus today three requests would be at the price of two and a half.

Eren was curious by her discounts. Was there someone that requests for different girls? If it was, what an idiot.

—Look what the wind brought us. —Hange said when she noticed his presence. She held a pink poster while in her left hand there was a megaphone.

—Morning, Hange. Even in the early hours, you still remain too dynamic. —Eren mentioned, smiling with kindness at the rest of the guys that turned their attention to him. It was impressive for them than Hangs maintained a friendship with the player.

—We're doing businesses, man! There is no better time to get money than Monday's morning. —Hange announced. Then she raised her megaphone to say the same phrase about the surprises.

—Anyway, would you like to have a song for Valentine's? —She asked after stopped yelling those marketing.

—We don't like a cliche, sorry. —Eren excused and took one of the pamphlets from one of Hange's friend. On the paper, there was an array of things the group could do for asking out someone. In that list, there were included proposal with customs, boxes with surprises and serenades.

—And why are you doing these things? —The boy asked with curious because the list of things were the usual things that appear into a romantic movie, something that would be strange to receive in real life.

—Because I'm a good person that wants to spread love. —Hange announced with a big smile, opening her hands but she could not hold that appearance because Eren looked at her with a quiet face. He knew Hange always made something by her own benefits.— Okey, Okey. You got me. Actually, this is part of a social project our class is making. We need to analyse different situations and check data related to psychological behaviour...

Before she continued saying more things, Eren interrupted her because he did not have time to talk. He must walk through his classes.

—In short, you are doing this because you want to check the reactions of people by surprises. —Eren said, and when saw her nod, he started walking.— I'm out before you enrol me in this.

Hand did not hesitate before taking the arm of Eren and stopping him go away.

—Eren, please. We're not having too many customers! We need to have at least thirty proofs, and only we got five. Could you please lean me a hand? —Hange tried to think something that could convince the player to do it. If people knew that Eren was taking a proposal with them, more people would request the same idea. That would mean more data to analyse and better information to obtain a high grade.

—Last time that I leaned my hand, but you took my arm! —Eren remembered about the interview the girl did to him and his boyfriend. Supposedly there was only one interview to know them better. Then there was a second because she got the inspiration for a new inquiry. At the next month, she made a strategic debate about his relationship. Each thing was worse than the previous one so, he decided to decline and save his relationship while he could.

—But I promise this would be something that Armin definitely will love! —Hange said, betting with her last card. She knew the debility of her friend was that charming boy. So, if that did not work, she would try the opposite and try with Armin.— You must be more romantic, Eren. This is the second chance, things are different, and science said if it happened once, would happen twice.

Eren stopped his walk and turned at the girl. His face was not holding a funny smile as before. This time his eyebrows frowned. His lips had a grin.

—Did you think that saying those things about my breakup would make me ask for a box of surprises, or stupid animals customs arriving flowers? Of course not. So, explain to me the idea of the serenade.

Hange did not what to answer when she realized his aspect. But when she heard the last sentence, she smiled. And clapped Eren's shoulders.

—Man, I'm gonna give you ten per cent more of discount. —She announced before letting his arm and turning to take her backpack to search the list of songs they could sing. In the previous times, none asked for serenades, so she saved the list for later.

—The fifty. And two flowers as a gift. —Eren bargained, taking his phone off his pocket to check the hour. It was almost the limit for walking at his classes, so he turned at Hange.— Let's check the song later. I'm going to classes. See you.

He said goodbye to the rest of the guys and then started walking swiftly at the way where the building was. He could regret what he accepted. Moreover, he wanted to help with his friend because Hange had been in his life for many years.

While Eren was walking and thinking about the good things the girl had done for him in those years; Hange changed the publicity for her project.

"Be sure to not be alone on Valentine's day. Safeguard your date with the group of proposals recommended by Eren Jaeger."

* * *

Hange was in the library, checking the collected data and trying to do a plan by the new proposals she received those days. Since the new marketing, a lot of guys had come and asked for something easy as a box or a proposal. Just a little few of them asked for a serenade.

She was finishing tapping one of the ideas for the proposal of Berthold to Annie when Eren arrived at her table.

—Hange, we have a problem. —Eren mentioned, taking off his backpack then leaving in one of the chairs before sitting.— And all because of you.

—Hey, I didn’t do anything. —She excused. After her words, she closed her notebook and turning her glance at the guy. Time ago Eren grew until the point he was higher than Hange and even of Levi. Sometimes the woman joked about that.

—Then explain to me about this. —Eren replied, taking his phone to unlock it and show her the picture.— This morning Armin sent me this.

On the picture, there was the ridiculous text Hange wrote after the last time they met. Next to the text, there was an image of Eren. He was wearing a suit and had flowers on his hands. Eren remembered that happened the last formal meeting with the superior of the team. He had flowers because after that meeting, he wanted to surprise his boyfriend, also wanted cuddles.

Armin admitted to him that he sent the picture at Hange because she needed for an investigation. Bullshit. She blatantly added in the poster.

—At least you could tell me. —Eren moaned and then sat to see once more the picture.

His face with a ridiculous phrase. He did a free sponsor without knowing. Eren just realized when his boyfriend came at him and showed the hilarious post in social media.

—Armin knew you betrayed him. More important, he expected for the ridiculous song your team will sing to him.

—That's the reason why we are here, Eren. —Hange replied and then took one of her notebooks.

Eren denied with his head while locked his cell phone.

—I came to scold you because it was not fair you use my face in your advertisement without my consent. —Eren mentioned. He couldn't continue with his anger behaviour because he noticed the new paper in front of him.— What's that?

Hange smiled when she checked the eyes of the guys analysing what was written on the paper.

—The best surprise for your boyfriend. Thanks to me. —She mentioned to let the paper on his hands and then pointed at the document.— Don't worry about anything, I've scheduled all. So, you must focus on the lyrics. Let the rest to me because I will be the best Cupid that you have had.

The player was in shock about the plan she did. Moreover, he knew more about his boyfriend. It would be too risky if they try to do something like that.

—It's a good idea, but Armin doesn't like to have too much attention. —Eren mentioned, looking once more the paper, and then turning at the woman.— Neither I. So, why don't we make something less risky? I mean, I like the idea because he loves those songs and he maybe wants that but, in another place.

Something with more privacy.

The surprise was settled in the soccer field. There will be so many people, so he could feel a little embarrassed doing in front of them.

—Okay, let's try this second plan. —Hange announced and took one of her pencils to cross the place, then wrote something more above it.— What do you think?

Eren was surprised. At the begging, he thought it would be something easy, just a little surprise among them. Hence the mind of Hange created one of the best things.

—If this work, I'm gonna thank you at our wedding. —Eren smirked at the woman, who nodded with her head.

—You can thank me with thirty dollars too. —Hange joked, giving the paper at the man.

It was a marvellous idea. Moreover, the problem would be if Armin will like it.

* * *

Valentine's day will be 3 days, and Armin did his shopping before people could fill the stores. It was like all the other years, just bought some chocolates for his friends and colleagues. He never liked it when someone in the same room hadn't a candy, so he bought an extra bag of candy hearts to share with the rest of the students.

Also, he bought chocolate for his boyfriend. They didn't celebrate any festivity like that. Since his first year as a couple, they rejected to do something in those days. So, there were just days for them.

But this year he wanted to do something. Just because he discovered, for Hange, that his boyfriend will send at him a serenade.

Armin was surprised when heard about it. He realized he should give something at Eren, and asked Hange for one of the box surprises she was selling.

He specified at the woman that the box wouldn't contain any heart. Neither she would give to Eren in the Valentine's Day. Because they were not celebrating it, this would be like a little gift among them.

—Armin, did you see the new teaser of the outsider? I expected something cool about the story, but they are changing all.

That voice made Armin's enquiring mind stopped seeing the little candy hearts he bought that morning. He just arrived from one of his classes and decided to eat candy because he did not have the appetite to eat something.

It was Friday, so maybe he could ask out at Eren. They could go at the pizzeria next to the campus, there was a good burrito pizza he wanted to taste once more.

—Indeed. I read posts about Terry being alive because they want to growth the story. Man, I expected better things. —Armin said at his roommate. They have been together for almost two years, luckily, they shared more hobbies than they knew. His name was Ian. He was a student of the medical faculty of the campus. Ian had two years more than Armin, but it did not care because they had a great friendship.

—If that's true, I'm gonna be blue. The directors are changing all. —Ian moaned while letting his backpack on his desk, then turned at the blond.— Did you get all with discounts?

Armin knew he was referring at the candies and nodded. Then he offered one of them, which was good accepted.

—Forty. And tomorrow it would buy two and get the three free. But I'm not gonna fight with some hurried mothers and girlfriends. —He mentioned before sitting on his bed.

It was almost 6 pm. Eren should be training, so he should wait until the end of that to call him and ask to go out for dinner.

But what if he surprises him? It was a great idea, and also, he could distract his hunger.

Then Armin got up and took his jacket.

—There is hot chocolate and cookies in the right drawer if you want. —Armin mentioned to his roommate before putting his cell phone inside the pocket of the jacket. The other guy did not hesitate for taking the cookies.

—Where do you go? I'm gonna eat all if you don't take one. —Ian threatened, opening the packet of the cookies to let the guy take one.

—I want to see Eren. Tomorrow they have an important match, so maybe I'm gonna stay in his place. —He answered and took two more cookies after biting one. There had a good taste or maybe was his hunger. God, he needed to eat something before going mad.— I'm leaving.

Ian nodded with his head and sat on his bed.

—See you tomorrow if you can walk.

Armin laughed when he heard his phrase and then closed the door or his room.

He needed to talk for almost 20 minutes to arrive at the soccer field. So, he brought his earphones to have the motivation to walk too much.

Moreover, the reward at the end of his walk would be the best.

* * *

Hange had all prepared as she said. The time has arrived and collocated the perfect scenario to bring at Eren.

—You need to stay here. Everything's gonna be well, so don't worry. Let the rest to me. —Hange said while suiting one of the hairs of Eren. The boy wore one of the suits he always wore in unique situations. That was a relevant situation for him.— Just smile, flirt with your lover, and try to not forget the lyrics.

Eren nodded with his head at her instructions. He learnt that lyrics after Hange gave it.

At the beginning they thought it would be a great idea if Armin got serenade with one of the songs he loved, then they realized that something would be better if Eren sings that song.

So, they searched songs for almost two days, trying to find something good until Hange gave the perfect one.

Well, Eren would make an ass of himself. All for his baby.

—Then, let's begin this shit. —Hange announced and then turned on the microphone on her hands.

They were in the back of the building where Armin's room was. The principal idea was to do a little show to the blond, then it was decided something bigger.

Eren had a microphone in front of him. His position was directed to the room of his lover. Armin's room was on the second floor, so Eren needed to raise his head to look at that way.

Hange got two horns, so the audio would be available for that floor.

When she connected her microphone at one of the horn, the typical and loud sound made Eren moan.

—Good evening, ladies, and gentlemen. —She mentioned and the people that were walking near to them stopped to see what was happening. Also, people of the same building started opening their windows. They understood Hange was talking to them.— Let me introduce at the man of this campus, Eren Jaeger.

Some girls that were in the rooms made loud when they heard his name.

Suddenly a melody echoed from one of the horn. They waited for Armin opening his window.

And when they saw it, Eren started to sing.

— _Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do?_ —Eren couldn't stand in the same position by his nerves, so he started walking for the little grass. His eyes still on that window but by the sunset. It was impossible to see at his boyfriend. But he was sure Armin was there because his boyfriend texted, he was in his bedroom and someone opened the window. So, he was there, right?

— _Did I happen to say? I dream of you every day. But let me shout it out loud if that's okay!_

People, specifically, the cheerleaders of the soccer team and Hange people arrived behind him. That was the principal idea, they wanted to do a show.

— _If that's okay!_

All of them shouted " _Hey_ ", helping Eren to relax about singing. So, the man decided to take the microphone to continue singing. Looking at some girls on the first floor of the building. Among them, Mikasa was there recording. She told him; it will be sent at his mother.

— _I met this boy that rocked my world like it's never been rocked. And now I'm living just for him and I won't stop. I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me._

All the words he was singing, he was feeling. Eren never expected to fall in love with a guy like Armin. But the most surprising thing was that his love was responded.

— _But now look at what you've done. You got me down on my knees._ —Eren said and felt on his knees to make more excited the song and he knew it worked by the yells of the girls. Then he got up again.

— _Because my love for you is ridiculous!_ —Eren sang, looking this time at the cell phone of Mikasa to point it.— I never knew.

The cheerleaders yelled _“Who knew?”_ to follow the lyrics. Some of them behind Eren was doing cartwheels.

— _That it could be like this. My love for you is ridiculous. My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

Eren was having funny spelling those letters. He could hear that from some rooms of the building people were singing that song. Maybe Hange had contacts to help him with the performance. And it was too cool when all chord “R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!”.

— _It's_ … —Eren mentioned through the microphone to hear “ _Ridiculous_!” from the crowd.— _Just_ …

The crowd replied once more “ _Ridiculous_!”.

_— And I would give my team for just one kiss, c'mon now!_

As he finished singing, the crowd exploited in applauses and complaints at Eren. Some girls were recording from their bedrooms and the people had the same doubt.

Who was the lucky one? Because having Eren Jager singing that loves someone, with a Disney song was not a common thing. People were excited about who was that lucky person, some were recording because since Eren had entered the university, they were very interesting about if he was single or not.

It was until the second or third match when a cheerleader asked out Eren, but he declined to say he had a couple. Moreover, he never talked or mentioned who was his couple. He just said he was happy with his special person.

The students needed to know who that person was and what did to make Eren feeling in love for so many years.

—Ladies and gentlemen, Eren Jaeger! —Hange announced and thanked on the microphone, making a wave of applause and screams rebounded. The player thanked with reverence at the crow that was behind him, next to the paths that arriving at the building.

But for him, the most important person was in a room on the second floor, but the sun has covered the window and it was almost impossible to watch it. Eren thought that Armin should be walking from his room to the back of the building. 

As the excitement of the crowd increased, Eren’s excitement made his heartbeat ran faster and his hands sweated. Equally at them, Eren was ready to see at his boyfriend and hug him in front of a lot of things.

They would do a big step in their relationship. Maybe Eren felt a little guilty and could give at Armin the opportunity to be made by this. In the end, both should agree when showing their relationship at the rest of the people.

—Hange. He should be crying on my arms. —Eren mumbled at the girl, who had the same surprise. Even if Armin did not like the surprises, he should be there yelling at both. However, he was not there.

—Where is he? Did you check that he was in his room, right? —Hange questioned, maintaining his fake smile at the building in front of them. A lot of people was waiting for the kiss and cry moment. She did not plan anything if something wrong could happen.

—Yes. He wrote to me that he… —Eren could not finish his phrase because a message arrived at his phone, so he took it.— Maybe is from…

Hange had to turn her attention at the boy when she noticed he stopped talking. It was until she saw his serious face when she understood something was wrong.

—What’s up, Eren? Did he…

—He is not in his room. His roommate just told me. —Eren mentioned, saving his phone, and then turning at the crowd with an awkward smile.

—Oh God… —Hange mumbled and then took her microphone and raised until her lips. She needed to improve, or they would be the clowns of that month.— Thanks at the group CYM to make this cool proposal. You can contact us by…

Hange tried to focus the attention on something more when suddenly a blond appeared running from the left.

—Eren! — Armin screamed when noticed at the player a little confused. Then both opened their arms to collide into a hug, falling on the grass.—You, Eren fucking Jaeger.

Eren was a little surprise by the recent fall moreover his hands went to Armin’s waist and held from it, looking with a big smile at the boy upon him.

—You’re the best boyfriend in this world. —Armin mumbled and did not hesitate to put together into a short kiss.

People yelled and celebrated from their kiss. Moreover, the couple did not matter because they were together.

Hange decided to give them a little privacy, so she did a sign at one of her friends to make the music sound once more.

—Because his love for you is ridiculous. —Hange sang on the microphone, making a sign at the cheerleaders that this time went closer at the singer to cover at the couple that was still on the grass, hugging and kissing.— I never knew they could be like this.

Mikasa decided to change the view of Eren almost eating Armin because it would not be a great scene to show at Eren's mom. So, she decided to record at Hange, who was a little excited singing.

— _His love for him is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_ —Hange exclaimed when saw at the people in the building following her song, spelling “R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!” as the melody echoed.— It's…

“ _Ridiculous_!” Even some boys were enjoying the show of the cheerleaders in the back of the building, so the couple could get up without much attention and sneaking until the front part of the building. It was a great idea of Hange to let them escape from the attention of the people.

Later they should thank by her help.

—I-I tried to do a surprise, but…

—I understand, just, let’s stop with these surprises. Right? —Armin joked, surrounded with his arms the neck of his boyfriend.— You did a hilarious performance. Thanks for that.

—How did you see it? I thought you were outside. —Eren asked, putting his hands on his waist. No matter if they were outside of the building. Where people could see them, but he could not hold on more.

—I was. Then Ian called me for a video call, and I saw almost all the performance. Then I ran from the library to here, it was not easy, but it was for you… —The blond came closer to him with a little smile.

Eren could not stop his smile and looked at the blue eyes of his boyfriend.

— _And I would give all for just one kiss_. —Eren sang, looking with fun at his boyfriend, who just laughed and then kissed him.

Things could not be better in the second chance or the third or the fourth.

They knew that no matter how many chances they would have, they were trying their bests. And they still were together for a reason.

They loved each other.


End file.
